Ryōko Sonoda
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! Ryōko Sonoda is the homeroom teacher for class 3-1 of Daisan Middle School. Appearance Ryōko-sensei has brown eyes and brown long hair. She usually wears a dress or a shirt. She wears a skirt either when she is working, going outside or at home. During the sport event, she wears a white and pink sport outfit. Personality Ryōko-sensei is a calm teacher who doesn't often gets mad at her students. She is on of the favorite teacher from the school and most student respect her, especially the boys. She is a caring teacher who wants to help her students by giving advise and courage to them. Plot A Handful of Sand ~ Main article: Episode 2 ~ Ryōko-sensei found out that Roman is drinking tea during the school sport festival without permission. She tries to stop him but he already drank it and ran away. She later been drag by Roman for his scavenger hunt. Ryōko-sensei and Roman 1 & 2 ~ Main article: Shorts: Ryōko-sensei and Roman 1 & Shorts: Ryōko-sensei and Roman 2 ~ After the festival, Ryōko-sensei found out what Roman's got for his scavenger hunt. "Someone you like". This makes her keep thinking about Roman. Passing Shower ~ Main article: Episode 4 ~ Ryōko-sensei also followed the students for the school trip to Kyoto. But before that, she did a luggage check along with Hidaka-sensei. Ryōko-sensei and Roman 3 ~In Kyoto~ ~ Main article: Shorts: Ryōko-sensei and Roman 3 ~In Kyoto~ ~ Ryōko-sensei is hanging around with two students until they approach a maiko. Ryōko-sensei isn't really interested with maiko until the maiko told her name is Roman. Kokoro ~ Main article: Episode 5 ~ Ryōko-sensei is in the teachers staff room giving Kotarō some advice for his future. Ryōko-sensei and Roman 4 ~ Main article: Shorts: Ryōko-sensei and Roman 4 ~ Ryōko-sensei who is at a mini-market looking at some magazines about marriage came across Roman. Roman told her that she looks cute with the dress she is wearing. Ryōko-sensei then brought the magazine. Ryōko-sensei and Roman 5 & 6 ~ Main article: Shorts: Ryōko-sensei and Roman 5 & Shorts: Ryōko-sensei and Roman 6 ~ Its school holiday. Ryōko-sensei is just in her apartment drinking alcohol waiting to see Roman again. The Setting Sun ~ Main article: Episode 10 ~ Ryōko-sensei is doing a parents-teacher meeting with Akane's mother. She told her that Akane's grades are fine and excellent. An Encouragement of Learning ~ Main article: Episode 11 ~ Ryōko-sensei then do a parents-teacher meeting with Kotarō's mother. Hidaka-sensei and Ryōko-sensei 1, 2 & 3 ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Hidaka-sensei and Ryōko-sensei 1, EX Shorts: Hidaka-sensei and Ryōko-sensei 2 & EX Shorts: Hidaka-sensei and Ryōko-sensei 3 ~ Ryōko-sensei keeps bumping into Hidaka-sensei. Ryōko-sensei who is trying to hide her feelings for Roman is trying to avoid Hidaka-sensei at all cost. Ryōko-sensei and Roman 7 ~Valentine's Day Compilation~ ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Ryōko-sensei and Roman 7 ~Valentine's Day Compilation~ ~ Its Valentines day and Ryōko-sensei got some chocolates for Roman. But she couldn't dare to give it to him since he is her student. Roman then came in the teacher staff room giving Ryōko-sensei chocolates and saying thank you for everything. Relationships Roman Yamashina ~ Main article: Episode 11 ~ Ryōko-sensei didn't have feelings for Roman until she found out that Roman loves her. She then can't stop thinking about him. This makes her buy alcohol and change her profile picture to Roman. Trivia *Her voice actor is the singer of the opening, ending and some background musics of the anime. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters